tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Thredson
| aliases = Doctor Oliver Thredson Bloody Face | series = American Horror Story: Asylum | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Briarcliff Manor, Wasaugee, Massachusetts | known relatives = Lana Winters (mother of child) Johnny Morgan (son) | status = | born = | died = 1964 | 1st appearance = "Tricks and Treats" | final appearance = | actor = Zachary Quinto }} Doctor is a fictional psychiatrist and a central character on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actor Zachary Quinto, he was introduced in the second episode of season two of the show, "Tricks and Treats". Biography Oliver Thredson was a psychiatrist who was acting during the mid-1960s. In 1964, the state of Massachusetts appointed him to Briarcliff Manor mental hospital to diagnose the mental condition of alleged serial killer Kit Walker, who had been given the gruesome appelation, "Bloody Face". He immediately developed a dislike for the hospital's administrator, Sister Jude Martin and found her faith-based initatiaves outdated and cruel. He particularly disliked her practice of using electro-shock therapy as a means of curing homosexuality. After giving a cursory examination of Kit Walker, Oliver Thredson was shocked to find himself a witness to an actual exorcism. A boy named Jed Potter had apparently been possessed by a demon and the church's monsignor, Timothy Howard conducted the ritual along with an elderly priest named Father Malachi. Although the exorcism appeared to have worked, the boy died of a heart attack shortly thereafter. Thredson criticized Sister Jude for recording his death as "natural causes". American Horror Story: Tricks and Treats Although Thredson continued to work with Kit Walker, his real interest was in another patient named Lana Winters. Lana was committed supposedly for being a lesbian, but Thredson learned that she was actually an investigative reporter who was committed because she threatened to expose the hospital's more unsavory practices. American Horror Story: Nor'easter Lana felt a connection to Doctor Thredson and decided to place her trust in him. She asked him to check on her lover, Wendy Peyser - a school teacher who had failed to keep in contact with Lana after they had been separated. Thredson explained that by doing so, he would be betraying Sister Jude. He then smiled and agreed to look in on Wendy. He went to her house, but found no evidence of her. Exploring the inside of the home, he found traces of blood on the floor. Other clues at the scene implied that she may have become a victim of the "Bloody Face" serial killer. If this were so, Thredson concluded, then Kit Walker was innocent of his supposed crimes. American Horror Story: Nor'easter Thredson continued to work with Lana. He explained that he could petition to have her released, if he could convince the state that he had cured her of her homosexuality. To this end, he asked Lana to participate in aversion therapy. He hooked her up to an IV drip and showed her images of women in various states of undress. Intermittently, the drip would induce nausia and the hope that Lana would eventually find the idea of feminine attractiveness repulsive. He also brought in another patient named Daniel who volunteered to help Thredson with his experiment. He had Daniel disrobe in front of Lana and had her masturbate while simultaneously touching Daniel's genitals. When the experiment became too intense for Lana, Thredson told them to stop. American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 1) Notes & Trivia * * Oliver Thredson was revealed to be Bloody Face in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". * Actor Zachary Quinto also played the character Chad Warwick in season one of American Horror Story. * Zachary Quinto received top billing in the season premiere, "Welcome to Briarcliff" even though his character was not introduced until "Tricks and Treats". * According to the demon-possessed Jed Potter, Oliver's parents apparently abandoned him as a child. American Horror Story: Tricks and Treats See also External links * * * Oliver Thredson at the American Horror Story Wiki References ---- Category:Serial killers Category:1964/Character deaths